This Time Of Year
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: They promised they would forget about each other. But none of them could keep that promise. What would they do during their time apart? And things got complicated every time Christmas was near. Set between 'Christmas must be something more'. Fidelio/Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** This time of year.

**Author:** NYC Lovers

**Category:** Original

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charlie Bone, I own my characters' fates only.

**Genres:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Fidelio x Olivia

**Warning:** OOC, the characters and their states of mind are completely insane, I have to admit. They tortured themselves in this fic, so click back if you don't like illogical and stupidity in their thoughts about love.

**A/N:** I love this couple. They're just too cute, that's all. This is the side story for my other Fidelio/Olivia fan fiction _'Christmas must be something more' _(If you haven't read it, please do because this story is set sometime between it so this on probably doesn't have the proper opening and ending like the other).

Just a quick summary of what happens in 'Christmas must be something more Fidelio and Olivia was best friends, yet none of their friends thought that way. After being questioned by their friends, they started to question themselves. both of them realized they loved each other but none had the dare to cross the line since they were afraid that it would destroy their friendship. But Olivia crossed it once. Then Fidelio crossed it again. to make sure everything was back to where it was, they went to different universities.

Fidelio and Olivia were then separated for four years during their study during university. What did they do when they were so far away? Every time Christmas comes, Fidelio came home with his friends and family. Every time Christmas comes, Olivia was busy with her work from university. This story is about to fill that gap in time.

If you want to find out the ending, just read the story (ha-ha). I can't spoil all, right?

* * *

**01.**

Christmas was drawing near.

Fidelio grabbed his suitcase on the rail line and heading out to the exit gate of train station. It was the first Christmas in his university life. And it was also the first Christmas that he would celebrate without the presence of his best friend, Olivia Vertigo. During his journey home, he just stay in his seat and listened to music on his iPod until the battery ran out. Sometimes, he looked out the window to see the scenery outside. There was nothing but _snow_.

And that lifeless colour reminded him of their last winter together.

It was nothing but a mess. Olivia crossed the line and he broke the promise he made to himself. It was when he realised that he was in love with her, insanely a lot. He was still afraid that he could lose her even though he barely got in touch with her this year. There was not a time when he stopped thinking and wondering about her. And it got crazier when this time came. It was almost a year and he knew, he clearly knew that she _never_ left his heart, even for one moment.

He was still in love with his best friend. Very much!

Fidelio slowly walked outside the gate to find his family and friends. Before the glass door flipped open, he startled to see his own reflection. He looked worse than ever. He never saw himself this tired. No matter how nice he looked in a black scarf and a dark gray coat, there was no sight of life in his face. The young man quickly buried his face in his palms and inhaled deeply. It was when the door opened. He wore a smile when he walked out because he heard people shouted out his name already.

* * *

'Wow. It's been an awfully long time!' Charlie, Gabriel, Lysander and Tancred literally squeezed him in their arms with cheer after his family finally let him go of theirs.

'Guys. Let him breathe!' Emma said sweetly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Welcome home, Fido.

'Yeah. It's nice being home.' Fidelio smiled. 'How's everyone?'

'Amazing!' Lysander said cheerfully. 'We can't wait to have you back for this Christmas.'

'You missed all the fun.' Tancred added. 'And everything is not the same when you and Liv left. How is she by the way?

He halted for a second. How could he know? Their last conversation was months ago, when he accidentally told Olivia that he missed her. She got angry at his line. They both knew that things were not back to the way they should be. Olivia knew that he was still in love with her when he said that. His trembling voice said it all. And she never misheard his tone once. And Fidelio remembered it very well that she sounded like she was crying over the phone right after that. So he hung up after saying he was sorry.

'She is _fine_.' He replied shortly. 'I'm _sure_.' Then he went on to reassured himself for that statement. Things would get complicated if their friends knew about the things between them, so he kept it simple and normal.

And the conversation went on. They talked and talked all the way to the Gunn's family. He hardly could recall anything during that talk, it was all crazy stuff that he actually missed. For the first time of the year, he felt consent. But among all of those wild things, he did remember one.

It was not that he did not like it. But he felt like he was not ready to move on anytime soon when Tancred told him he should start seeing someone. And they all told him that there was an amazing girl at the Pet's Café that he had to meet because they thought that she was perfect for him. Gabriel agreed with the suggestion right after it was made. The others joined him as well. So he just smiled gently and promised to see how it would go. It should be nice, right? It should be nice to be able to look at some other girl the way he looked at Olivia. Maybe this was the perfect time to let _her_ go?

* * *

Olivia Vertigo picked up her phone. Emma was calling. The brunette smiled happily and press the 'answer' button. She let herself fall on the bed while waiting for the connection was made. A call from her best girlfriend was the most effective treatment for her after a long day full of acting and drama.

'I miss you, Em!' She almost shouted when she heard Emma's voice from the other side. Where she was right now was too far away from home.

'I miss you too, Liv. But be nice to my ears, won't you?' She giggled. 'How're things going these days? Isn't it the high season for plays and stuff?'

'Yeah. It's insane over here. We're going to perform a negativity play this Christmas with disable children. They are so adorable. I can't wait to teach them how to act.' Olivia rolled over to turn on the heater and pulled the thick blanket to cover her freezing body. 'I can send you guys some invitations to get there with me. I miss everyone so much.' She continued with the conversation. Her girlfriends at uni were very nice, but she never had a friend like Emma.

'Ha-ha. We're very busy as well. We're back at the Bloor to do some peer stuff for the kids there. Everyone's working very hard during the holiday. If only you could come home and join us.' Emma said. 'And we're also very busy with setting up a few dates for your bestfriend, Olivia.' Olivia could hear Emma chuckling with please. 'Fidelio has just come home a couple of days ago.'

'Really? How's he doing?' Olivia inhaled deeply. It had been ages since she last heard anything from him. Everything was not alright when they realised that they were still in love with each other. It was that damn phone call that put the final brick on the invisible wall between them.

'He's great. And everything is going well with Gloria.

'Gloria?' Olivia asked surprisingly, trying to sound normal. This news was meant to be what she wished for, but how come she did not feel like it. She felt very wrong. It felt like someone had put a ton-weight stone on her chest.

'He hasn't told you?' Emma asked surprisingly. 'I guess he's really busy with his preparation as well. Gloria is working part time at the Pet's Café and they seem to like each other right after their first date. Now we hardly see them not together.

'I'm happy to hear that. But guess I have to pretend that I don't know it the next time he calls me.' Olivia tried the sound as happy as she could.

That was the point she stopped remembering anything from the phone call that day. She just could not believe that he had moved on. It was ironically fun when she realised that she wanted everything to be back to normal, yet she also felt jealous with that 'Gloria' Emma mentioned. She still did not want Fidelio to look at any girl the way he used to look at her during last year Christmas and New Year's Eve. She should be happy for her best friend. But for the fact that she was still in love with him, she could not find a word to describe what she was feeling right now.

* * *

Gloria was a very nice girl. She was quiet, smart and caring. Every time he was with her, Fidelio felt calm and safe. Her brightful smile lightened up the whole gloomy winter sky. Her soft voice washed all of his thoughts away. There was nothing that he did not like about her, yet he still did not feel alright every time her hand rested in his. Every time she curled up in his arms, Olivia's face appeared. It was when he realised that he missed her smile so much. That smile was the only thing he wished for when he saw her again. It was the smile that made the cold winter felt warm just like summer. And his mind was craving for her voice. The perfect tone he heard whenever they had an argument always made him realise how realistic he should be, so that he could take care of a child that strangely was the same age as him.

If Gloria was the moon, Olivia would be the sun, brightly shined and desireful.

* * *

She wanted to call him, but she was still afraid that she would leave everything behind and go home right after she heard his voice. So she just sat there, staring at her phone like a statue, hearing the time passed away. It was their thing. She always called him to wish him good luck before he had a big concert when she could not come and see him play. And he always came with a gigantic bouquet of roses to cheer her before her plays, or he would call if he could not be there on time. But after every play, every concert, they still saw the other one at the backstage.

Today was her performance of the Christmas play for the academy. It was big for a first year student like her and she absolutely need the encouragement from him. But the phone never rang. She did mention the date and time of the play to Emma and she was pretty sure that her friend confirmed that everyone knew about it and they all wished her best luck. She knew today was the day they performed at the Bloor as well. By the time she finished her play, theirs was about to start. So they really did not have other time to talk than this. But she just let at pass.

What would happene if she called? What would happen if Fidelio told her that he wanted to see her and he felt normal now because he had Gloria with him? What would happen if she could not control herself and cried like a child and screaming that she was in love with him?

'Olivia! It's time. Come on!' Her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dressing room. Olivia turned around and looked at her phone for the last time. It just lied there quietly.

'Hey, F! What are you doing?' Gloria sneaked into his room before the concert with a small package of sweets. She knew he liked to have some sugar before performing. Fidelio just smiled.

'Just relaxing my mind. Is everyone ready?

'Yes.' She answered happily. 'Have some, genius!' Then she moved forward and kissed his cheek. Fidelio could see her cheeks were little blushed after she did that.

'Thanks, Gloria.' He held her hand into his and gave her a smile.

'F, this is the best Christmas I have ever had. Because you're in it.' She told him softly.

Fidelio looked at her for a few seconds. She was really serious about the thing between them even though he never really said anything about making another step. He was waiting to phone Olivia. He had decided to called her already. But now Gloria came and based on the look in her eyes, he would not have anytime to call his bestfriend. Fidelio was about to tell Olivia that he was ready to see her and he would try to make things work between him and Gloria so they could be best friends again.

But Gloria kissed him on his lips already. Fidelio responded to the kiss gently. He wanted to make this work so he could get Olivia back in his life. But it did not feel right at all. The moment their lips touched, the kiss he shared with Olvia flashed back all at once. The last first kiss they shared under the apple tree in Miss Alice Angell garden was unforgattable. It was passionate, and painful, because they knew that they would be apart for a very long time. The kiss contained so many feelings that he could not put into words.

* * *

The play ended. She came into her dressing room and found a bouquet of red roses sitting calmly on her make up desk. There was a card.

'_Congratulations on another succesful performance. _

_I want to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Fidelio.'_

Olivia brusted into tears when she saw his handwriting again. Even though the message was short, but she felt like she had everything in the world in her arms right now. Without thinking, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

Fidelio pulled Gloria into his arms for another deep kiss, without seeing the screen on his phone was flashing and Olivia's image was displayed.

* * *

She could not stop crying. She was happy to hear something from him at first. Then she cried because he did not answer her phone. Hundreds of thoughts occurred in her mind almost at the same time. It was ten minutes before his concert started and she knew that Fidelio never left his dressing room before it started, as always. So there was only one explanation for his not answering her phone: he did not want to.

So why did he have to go through all the trouble sending her this bouquet and telling her he wanted to see her?

* * *

**Wow... I can't believe that there will be a day that I actually publish this lol**

**It's nothing big, really! I just want to explore how Olivia and Fidelio feel during their time apart.**

**With 'Christmas must be something more', I wrote it as an oneshot, but this one will be multi chapters. I don't know how many I'll write and this first chapter is really what I have right now. So if you have any ideas or constructive comment, please do tell me. I appreciate that very very much. BUT I'll make sure it won't be long (because I have uni work to finish and a couple of Sherlock (BBC series) I need to finish as well).**

**So, please support me cause I want to give this a proper 'end' and fit it to the previous story even it stand in between)**

**Yes, reviews pretty please (puppy eyes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

Olivia looked at the calendar and counted down to Christmas. Since last year, the holiday had officially become the most annoying time of the year to her. Never before had she been this resentful to the time she used to love the most.

He missed _one_ call from her, and she was mad as if they were in love. He called her back around midnight, but at that time, she was so drunk in the after party she unwillingly attended. So she missed it. He called again about ten times the day after but she did not pick up. She knew he had the reason, she knew it was reasonable. But she was scared. Olivia was scared of accusing him for that damn phone call and he would realised that she was still in love with him. It happened the same last year. Their relationship had been put in 'hiatus' when he told her he missed her.

But in the end, absolute no phone call was made during the _whole_ year. She had awful lots of thing to tell him about her life and she was dying to hear about his. They were never _ever_ like this before. Not knowing about his life turned her into a time bomb. It was about to explode in any second, but amazingly how she managed to get a hold of herself. There were times she wanted to shout at everyone for whatever the reason was or maybe for no reason at all because she was so upset with her life, her attitude, _everything_.

It was when she started to learn how to act even when she was off stage. The only moment that the mask on her face, the smile on her lips faded away was when she was completely alone, isolated from the world.

It was the only moment that she allowed herself to cry, sometimes say his name. Until now, she was sure that she had whispered to herself that she loved him millions times.

'I love you, Fidelio. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…'

It just went on like that forever.

* * *

She met someone.

Donald was a nice guy. He saw through her easily, just like Fidelio did. It was when she and other girls wandered around the third year theatre that they met. Olivia was quite famous in campus because she was the only honour student in her year, so the boys noticed her first. And she was _sure_ that he had caught her eyes. With raven hair and beautiful golden eyes, he stood out of the guys. Donald approached her and talked to her as if it was the most natural thing in this world.

And they went out together since.

This Christmas should be five months that they had been hanging out together and she knew that he was going to ask her out officially on the twenty-forth. Olivia was considering it. She did not want to risk their friendship just like the old days with Fidelio. But she had to do something so she could fix it. She did not want to end everything with him without saying a proper goodbye. In fact, they had not talked at all for more than a year.

* * *

'We're going to London this Christmas!' Gloria said cheerfully when their friends came in the Pet's Café. Fidelio just shook his head because she was overreacting.

'Oh my God. That sounds awesome!' Emma exclaimed when she sat down next to Tancred.

'It's such a pity we can't join you guys.' Gabriel shook his head, implying the opening of Emma's aunt Julia's new bookstore. It was quite big and had good public city so they all decided to help. It was Lysander's idea that they should make it like a showroom with sculptures and stuffs so it took them most of their holiday to do it.

'I'd rather have sometime alone with Gloria.' Fidelio smiled and pulled his girlfriend closer. Everyone gave them the big 'aw'.

Great. To him, it was like a run-away holiday. He did not want to stay in this place for too long since it reminded him of _her_ too much. Every time he passed Miss Alice Angel's garden and saw the red apples, memories of their last first kiss flashed back immediately. Even though he was comfortable with Gloria, there was still a place deep within his heart that yearned for her.

He did not blame her for not responding to his calls after Christmas, but he distanced himself away from her since then. Fidelio knew there was a misunderstanding but if Olivia did not want to hear it from him (and he wanted to tell her that himself, not with a short text message), he would wait until she was ready. He just wished that she would be ready as soon as she could, because for more than a year not hearing her voice or seeing her smile, he felt like he was exhausted.

'F, F! Fidelio!' Noticing his arm was hit by something, Fidelio looked up and saw everyone was staring at him like he was an alien.

'Huh, what?' Damn it! He rarely lost in his thoughts about Olivia when he was with his friends. He liked to keep everything to himself all the time but it seemed that his tolerance had reach its limit. He needed to get things over with Olivia as soon as possible.

'You're not listening at all.' Emma complained. 'We asked how is Olivia? She doesn't get in touch much lately.'

It struck him again. Although his friends still thought that they were best friends and there was nothing could tear that friendship apart, they probably heard more from her than he did. And the only thing the tore them apart was themselves.

'Depends on how long do you mean by saying '_lately_', Em.' Fidelio inhaled deeply.

'What are you saying?' Emma opened her eyes widely.

'We haven't been in touch for more than a year now.' He admitted and all of his friends had a horrified look on their faces.

'So… last year when you told us she was fine, you didn't know how she was at all?' Emma frowned. She was a sensitive person. Now she understood why Olivia always found some weird reasons to hang up the phone when Emma started to ask about Fidelio and their 'relationship'.

He did not answer her question. Emma was right. Fidelio did not know who she was doing for more than a year and it had been driving him insane now and then. All he wished right now was his friends stop asking why. How could he have the answer to the question that he asked himself a zillion times? Why did they fall apart?

'She needs some space, so I let her be.' Fidelio shrugged, trying to make a normal face to persuade them there was nothing wrong. But he knew well that nothing was right. He could feel that in his heart.

'You _let her be_ for more than one year. Is that what best friends suppose to do?' Emma did not stop. 'I'm officially worried about you guys!'

'It's none of your business.' Fidelio snapped back angrily. Why did she care? Why did she have to make it worse? He was always hanging on the fact that their friends believed in their friendship so he could fake that they were fine. Now Emma took it all away and he had to face the problem with unnecessary concern from them.

'Olivia? Is she the one who has light brown hair and brown eyes?' Gloria stepped in the conversation before Fidelio and Emma turned it into a fight.

'You've met her?' Fidelio turned around to see his girlfriend astonishingly.

'I think I did. It was summer break, I think. It was short so no one came home. I saw her here, talking with Mr Onimous once when I came to work. But I didn't realise her then, until a few weeks ago when Emma showed me her photo albums.'

Fidelio did not say anything. He let Emma and Charlie and whoever was there ask questions about Olivia. He kept his mouth shut. Concern and anger had clouded his mind and it was not wise to speak at the moment. He also _came home_ during summer break, secretly, of course. Even his parents did not know about that. He also came to the Pet's Café once or twice, but he hid himself so no one could recognise him. And he could not see her in this bloody small town!

* * *

After that incident at the Pet's Café, Fidelio finally realised how hard it was to pretend he was in love with Gloria. He liked her, of course, but as a friend. The feelings of loving his best friend and trying to pretend that it was just a close friendship were too familiar to him. So he knew, he knew that Gloria just merely a friend to him. And maybe he loved Olivia too much to understand the difference. Maybe, he should end the relationship. But seeing Gloria's hope about the trip to London, he just could not do it, at least not right now.

That was why they were at London right now. Fidelio could clearly see the excitement in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He guessed he was the only one who did not really enjoy this trip that he initiated in the first place. At this very moment, all he wanted to do was going to see Olivia and explain to her why he did not answer her call last year. And then, if possible, he would crash down the ridiculous wall that had been standing between them all the time and cross the line again. This stupid friendship was being destroyed day by day by their foolish thoughts about keeping it by avoiding love. It did not work that way. He loved her and he wanted her near. Just as simple as that, he did not really care about the consequences.

But he was here, with his _girlfriend_. She was the girl he thought he loved, but after all, all he did was finding Olivia in her.

* * *

'Wow. It was the best play I have ever seen!' Gloria exclaimed as they walked out of the theatre. Following them were heaps of people wanting to go home with their families and friends. Everyone was in such hurry that made Fidelio and Gloria looked at each other and laughed gently. They stepped aside, making way for others since they had a whole Christmas Eve ahead with each other.

And Fidelio somehow felt _lonely_, even though she was right in his arms.

Walking out of the theatre and seeing the lifeless colour of snow, his mind thought about _her_ again.

'Oh my God! I can't feel my fingers!' A young female voice raised.

Fidelio felt like he was being electrocuted. He _knew_ that voice too well. More importantly, it was the _only_ voice that he wanted to here in this world. The music genius looked around like a child finding his mother. And he found _her_. It was her, no mistakes! No one had such beautiful long brown hair and a smile that could lighten the whole gloomy London sky like that. And then it struck him.

'Give them to me, quick!' A strange guy held her hands in his and kissed them gently.

'It's freezing! It's freezing! It's freezing! Donald! It's freezing!' She jumped up and down like a child while he was blowing hot air into her hands.

'All right! All right! Calm down, kid! I got you.' Donald smiled at her childish acts and continued to keep her hand warm. Then he slowly pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly. 'Warmer?'

'Gosh, idiot! People are looking!' Fidelio could see her cheeks were blushing when the guy hugged her. And worst of all, she hugged him back. 'Thanks, Don.'

'You finally call me by my nickname. Is it a 'yes' then?' Donald asked, failing to hide happiness in his voice and on his face.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Olivia laughed. Then he kissed her passionately. And worst of all, she responded to that kiss.

It was _his_ place, Fidelio thought. Olivia _never_ acted that jumpy in front of anyone else but _him_. The way that Donald guy treated her was exactly the same as the way he treated her before. And he was the only one in this world to call her 'kid' like that. Now she had found another man with all of those attitudes. Obviously she did not need him anymore. Maybe that was why she did not bother to call him at all, no matter how hard he tried to reach to her.

Fidelio dragged Gloria away from the scene.

* * *

Donald was an extremely good guy. Olivia found everything she needed when she was with him. It had been a long time since she last felt this calm during the past two years. Of course she should embrace this chance to get her life back the way it was before. She knew she was still in love with Fidelio, but she needed someone so she could forget him. And there he was, with open arms and a promise that he would take care of her no matter what happened. She knew she could trust Don, so she ran into his arms after all considerations.

She simply knew that the thing between Fidelio and her would never work. Hence, the sooner she forgot about him, the better.

Still, she felt something was not right in the bottom of her heart. The moment she said 'yes' to Don's asking her to be his official girlfriend, she felt like Fidelio was watching her from somewhere _very_ close. She wondered if she had seen him, what would have happened? There was a high possibility that she would left Don there and ran into the arms of the man she truly loved.

But after all, it was just her _illusion_.

* * *

**Hello, new chapter!**

**But first let me thank I-am-Online for reviewing me ^^ Your review made my day! But guys, come on, show me some love (or hate lol) please ^^ **

**Next, the chapter. It's about the second Christmas apart. Nothing special in this one though (except from the fact that Olivia met Donald, OC based on the image of Detective Donald Flack, Jr from CSI New York lol). **

**The third chapter will have a special guest: my daughter aka original character from my other fan fiction(s): Ellie (from 'Guessing' and 'Brand New Book'). She's from Sherlock (BBC) category, but orginally she isn't from the show because she's my own creation, which is why this story is in Charlie Bone Category. All you need to know is Ellie is Fidelio new friend and she will play a very important role in chapter 4. I'll put Sherlock Holmes modern version of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss in chapter 4 (maybe 5) as well, just to '**_heat things up' _**between Fidelio & Olivia. **

**And if you have time and are a fan of Sherlock BBC, please check the two story now, 'Guessing' is finished and the sequel 'Brand New Book' is on going. **

**Enough with my rambling. Reviews please!**

**NYC Lovers**


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

Fidelio Gunn officially hated winter, and Christmas, and New Year Eve and everything came with those.

Things with Gloria obviously had to end. Last Christmas vacation was the worst one in his entire life. After seeing Olivia with that 'Don' guy, he hardly could pay attention to his so-called current girlfriend. Gloria noticed that and after a short moment of talking, then it turned into a fight. He did not really remember what they argued about, but he did remember that he was just being childish, getting angry at every syllable escaped her mouth. Maybe it was, no, it was his jealousy that drove him insane. It was her stupid excuse of not having winter break for not coming home. It was her who got angry with him first when they found out they could not be together for four years. And there she was, having _fun_ with another _guy_ during the time she claimed that it was the busiest time of the year for performing.

He broke up with Gloria that very night. She left for home, leaving him alone in the unfamiliar London with the unfamiliar version of himself.

Fidelio remembered one time when he was wandering around London alone on the twenty-fifth, he came across the only store that was open. Being curious, he went inside and found out that was the art store filled with brushed, colours and papers. It was the worst store he had ever walked in. Everything was in such a mess that he hardly found a way to walk. It was when he met the storeowner, Mr Charles Hudson, an artist, and his adopted daughter, Elizabeth Hudson, who was a few years older than him.

Charles had the most incredible sense of humour in this world that embarrassed his daughter, Ellie – as she liked to be called. Fidelio enjoyed talking with him and for the rest of his vacation, which was until after New Year Eve. There was not a day that he did not visit them. The father finally persuaded him to learn some drawing and he offered him free classes, in exchange he had to play violin or piano or whatever musical instrument that Charles could borrow from his neighbours. And the daughter, who was the most amazing pastry chef in this world, as unique as her father, planned to spoil him by baking the most wonderful cakes for him.

He was miserable, yet he found two new friends that temporarily washed away his sorrow. Before he left, Charles gave him some drawing tools and Ellie secretly hid dozens of recipes in his bag that his mother later found out when she washed it. Fidelio did not know if he should be grateful to her for that when his family turned out to be experimental subject for his mother new baking habit.

But all of that could not erase Olivia.

* * *

Things had been amazing with Don.

Olivia had never been happier in her university life. But compared to the time she was with Fidelio, nothing in this world could feel as good as that. She remembered convincing herself for zillions of times that she was in love with Don. The reason she accepted his confession was just because she wanted to get Fidelio back in her life. And Don was the perfect ticket for that trip. There were also times she hoped that she could feel in love with him for real. And several times she thought she did, just until he acted the same as Fidelio again. Olivia never knew how his tone sounded when Don called her 'kid' for it was Fidelio's voice that she heard.

The weird thing was, she was still somehow acting when she was with Don, for there were moments that _his_ smile, his scent, his everything just flashed back into the corners of her minds and she was helpless at them. Those pretty little things belonged to Fidelio reminded her of home. And Don lap could only bring peace to her mind, but not to her heart.

Should she end things with Don, even when all of them were going so well?

* * *

'Let's go to London again.' Don suggested. 'I want to celebrate our first anniversary right there.' Then he cuddled her close.

'Good idea. But don't you have finals?' Olivia turned to smile at him.

'I managed to finished all of them before Christmas Eve. Yours?'

'Well, I can do that as well. For I'm a honour student, I have exclusive rights to schedule my performing exams.' She giggled.

'Shut up. You don't know how hard it was to fix my exam schedule before Christmas. It was a massacre.' Don laughed happily as he pulled her in closer.

* * *

'Fidelio, there's someone wants to meet you!' His brother Felix shouted upstairs in a melodic tone that made the guest laughed. The older Gunn turned to look at her curiously. Olivia Vertigo and Emma Tolly were the only two women other than relatives that Fidelio brought home. But right now, at his doorstep, there was a pretty young woman, probably a few years older than his brother, asked to see Fidelio. University really changed him, eh?

'No, I'm not his girlfriend, and I'm not going to _technically_ ask your brother out for Christmas, don't worry!' The young woman said, blinked at Felix.

'How…' His jaw literally dropped when she answered the question he was about to ask. The young lady giggled gently. Her long and straight black hair danced a little around her shoulders when she looked down, trying to hide her laugh. And her bang was amazingly cute. Felix felt like he had a crush on her already.

'You looked at me top to toe. Then your eyes danced around, counting the numbers of girls that Fidelio knows in his life. Then you looked at me again, this time with questioning eyes about my age _probably_. That explains things.' She giggled again. 'Oh, hello Fidelio dear.' She said cheerfully when Fidelio appeared.

'Ellie? What are you doing here?' Fidelio asked surprisingly. 'And why does Felix look so pale?'

'First question, Charles wants to see you. Second question, I just read him.' Ellie laughed and hugged Fidelio.

'But I…' Fidelio protested.

'Then I have to kidnap you to London, otherwise Charles will kill me. In return, I'll make the most fabulous _Buche de Noel_ for the Gunn family. What do you say?' The young woman looked at Fidelio.

'That'll be fabulous! You were the one that put heaps of recipes in this little kid's bag last year, weren't you? Do you know what did you do to all of us?' Felix laughed and invited Ellie in before Fidelio could say anything else.

* * *

Eventually, Fidelio was dragged by Ellie to the train station and headed to London on the twenty-third. His family loved Ellie so much that no words could describe the atmosphere in the house while she was around. Ellie was a smart woman and how she got men with her wit amazed him. Felix was another 'victim'. He knew his brother was turned down politely by her implication of currently seeing someone, but he doubted that. Last year, Ellie mentioned to him that she enjoyed being a single woman. And owning several baking stores in London did not really allow her to have time for men.

And it struck him. His life was not as busy as hers, yet he still felt like he was moving too fast. Everyday he woke up to wish it was night so he did not have to think about anything in his life. Drawing helped him a little at first. He actually enjoyed drawing things that he liked besides putting them into notes, music or lyrics. But soon after, he realised it did not go so well. His drawing started to have the sense of Olivia. And there were countless pictures of her in his sketchbook.

He wondered how she was doing. Another year pass and he still could not pick up the phone and dialed her number.

* * *

Christmas Eve,

Charles was having a very good time with Fidelio and his daughter. He deliberately waited for Fidelio to come and decorated the store. The young musician did not have to do anything but playing violin, and again, any musical instrument that the artist could find. Ellie helped her father for a couple of hours and then left for the kitchen. He guessed she was preparing Christmas treat for them.

The rest of the afternoon went on with drawing lessons and there was actually something new this year: music lessons. Charles always wanted to play guitar, so he insisted Fidelio on teaching him a few fundamental lessons. Fidelio enjoyed it even though it never stopped reminding him those times he was playing guitar under the apple tree of Miss Alice Angel's garden and Olivia was dancing around and laughing like a child when they were in high school.

And he always missed her most during Christmas, for the last Christmas they had together was wonderful and painful as the same time. He missed her kisses, her touch. He missed her hands, her hair. He missed her voice, her smile. He _missed_ Olivia Vertigo insanely.

Of course Charles realised that. The old artist just tapped on his shoulder gently and smiled at him with encouragement.

'The drawings are all flawless. None of professional artists, even myself, I know could draw this beautifully. You shouldn't let anything like this away from your life, kid.' He said calmly. 'Ah, my little girl's back.'

Ellie pushed the door and walked in the store with snow covered her coat.

'Sorry. It took me a while with the stuff at my place.' She smiled and dashed to the fireplace, where Fidelio was sitting with the guitar and his drawings of Olivia lying all around. Charles rearranged them.

'I'll get the food.'

'Thanks, dad!' She said to Charles and then turned to Fidelio. 'So, you still haven't talked to her?'

'I can't.' He said frankly. 'I'm afraid that I'll lose her again.'

'You'll never know if you don't tell her.' Ellie took of her coat and threw it con the couch, then she joined him with the guitar. 'Show me how to play.'

'You and your father are the same!' He sighed with a smile. The woman also responded to that smile.

'He's my father, right?' She blinked.

'Before that, where have you been? You have male perfume on your clothes, … or body.' Fidelio asked curiously. 'So you were telling the truth when Felix asked if you're seeing someone.'

'I'm not seeing anyone. It's complicated. Just like things with you and Olivia.' Ellie replied with a small blush but somehow distant eyes. Then she inhaled deeply and smiled again. 'Now teach me some.'

'Sure. And in return you'll be my model.'

'My pleasure!' She laughed.

* * *

Don made her a wonderful Christmas. After seeing a play like last year, he led her to the park, where he had spent all of his day making a gigantic snowman and lightened the candles. All they had was just some take aways and cakes that Don swore he bought from the best store in town but she felt consent. Somehow she had gotten used to being comfortable around Don. Nothing too dramatic happened. It felt like everything was moving on an already-written future.

While having a little cupcakes Don bought, and they were amazing for real, they walked along the streets of London, waiting for midnight to come. Olivia was impressed at how talkative she was when he was around. But there was one little problem. She never saw him clearly. For all the time, she spent on searching Fidelio in him. And they were somehow very alike. She could not help feeling like she was walking with her best friend. And she woke up from her dreams when don wrapped his arms around her. The warmth was not a like.

'Look, a nice drawing shop!' Don said when they passed a small shop at the corner of some streets. 'They're closed! Looks like they're having a nice party.'

'Yeah…' Olivia said when she saw someone familiar.

It was Fidelio who was sitting inside that store! Since when did he learn to draw? And what in the bloody hell was he doing here in London? He was supposed to be at home. It was his winter break! But what struck her the most was a young woman playing guitar at the fireplace with him. And worse of all, Fidelio was drawing her. On his face was a smile that she missed so much. He looked absolutely happy when he was happy. It could not be Gloria as Emma told her they broke up. He found another girlfriend already. She knew she should feel happy for him but she was not actually. But with this boyfriend, girlfriend thing, they could get back together.

It still hurt her when the black hair girl and he were so close, and happy.

* * *

**Third year already :") I can't believe I could write this much to put up (and in such a short time). **

**There! There's a misunderstand! It'll be solved in the next chapter, which will be their last year at uni and they will move on with their life as adults. If you read '**_Christmas must be something more_**' you'll know what'll happen, but how it'll happen will be explain here. I just wantttt to write about it so bad! **

**But then, hell yeah, what do you think about Ellie, my child? She's cool, right? Next chapter will have a lot of Ellie (and Fidelio & Olivia, **_of course_**, lol) and I've made up my mind, Sherlock Holmes (in Sherlock BBC) will be in it as well. But for Ellie & Sherlock, please visit '**Guessing**' and '**Brand new book**'. I won't say anything in this fan fiction for it'll take up to much space and Olivia & Fidelio deserve the spotlight. It's their story!**

**Reviewssssssssssss?**

**NYC Lovers xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

It was their final year at university.

Olivia was surrounded by workload. Everyone was complaining except her. Insane amount of essays, play analysis and performances distracted her from her life. That made the year more enjoyable than ever. Her friends started to call her a freak or a workaholic, of course in a totally-joking-way. And no boyfriend honestly made her life easier. She no longer had to worry about how to dress, what hairstyle to make. All her life was filled was dramas, plays, and short films.

The strange thing was she could still smile happily whenever she thought about Don. They even hang out occasionally when they were both free from school or work (Don was busy with his theater acting since he fished university last year). He was an understanding person, as always. She really appreciated him when he came up and asked her if she felt comfortable. Olivia wanted to lie that time because she was afraid that she could hurt him. But just looking at his truthful eyes, all she could do was nod her head. Then he just rubbed her head and told her she should not settle for comfortable. It was the most amazing break-up moment in relationship history, she swore to everyone.

He was right. She wanted more. Even though her heart hurt, she still wanted to feel that feeling because it was the only real thing she could find in her life. One day she might cross the line again. One day she might even ruin his relationship with the black hair girl she saw last year. And who knew, one day she could gather her confidence to be with him.

* * *

There was not a single time Olivia stopped wondering about the young woman she saw at the drawing store. After calming herself down, she started to put things together. The woman must be a few years older than Fidelio. She never knew Fidelio could go for someone older than him. He was always taking care of everyone around him. Maybe he liked the feelings of being taken care of? Or was he just tired from caring too much? Like how he cared for her and she just cruelly ignored all of his effort?

And she was beautiful. It was the beauty of a grown woman, even though she still looked young and carefree but Olivia sensed it. There was calmness in her eyes, in the ways she moved her long and thin fingers with the guitar strings. Her hair was magnificent. It looked like an endless stream of a mysterious river. Flocks of hair falling down her thin shoulders made she looked like an angel from anywhere but Earth. And by looking at the way Fidelio laughed when he was with her, the way he carefully captured every detail of her, Olivia knew that she had no chance in beating that woman.

How ironically, the moment she made up her mind, he already left her.

But she decided to come around the store during Christmas anyway. Her exams were all finished. As an honour student, she once again used her exclusive rights to rearrange her schedule. So basically right now, she had finished university. She actually packed and sent all her stuff back home. After this Christmas in London, with the hope she could find Fidelio with another woman, she would come home. And she knew he finished his study as well. So he must be in London with her.

And she was right. That afternoon on the twenty-second, she saw Fidelio with her on their way back from a long day of shopping for Christmas and clearly he was happy for he never stopped smiling during the short one or two minutes she saw them. Olivia was ready to get back into his life, but not the way she hoped to be. After all, they really should be best friends.

* * *

'I'm so glad you're here this year. Is it okay you skip Christmas for three years in a row to be here with two people that share no similar gene as yours?' Ellie asked when they started unpacking all of the shopping stuff.

'It is. I don't really like it at home. Emma just won't stop torturing me about how important it is to get Olivia in my life.' He said indifferently. Then he felt his head was hit by something. 'Hey! What was that for?' He snapped at Ellie's throwing a sketchbook at him.

'It _is_ important. You know that. Don't let your chance slipped away! You'll regret it.' Ellie started to lecture him. 'It may sound ridiculous when I say I know how it feels, but I do know how it feels, Fido.'

'You're actually seeing someone!' Fidelio exclaimed.

'Don't tell my dad. But if you call having physical relationship is 'seeing someone', then yes.' She rolled her eyes and stood up to hand a piece of mistletoe at the door.

'You mean… _sex_?' He asked surprisingly.

'Shhh! Quiet!' Ellie hissed at him. 'Yeah. It's been forever. But everything is just physical.' She said. 'I think I'm the only one who feels something. He just doesn't have the ability to love anyone. So please don't let that happen to you.'

'Why don't you just tell him?'

'Then I'll lost my potential tenant!' Ellie said.

'He _is_ your tenant?'

'Oh my God! QUIET!' She quietly snarled at him.

* * *

Olivia walked around London. It was snowing really hard that day, which was the twenty-third. The merry atmosphere around this city could not cheer her up any better. Now she knew Fidelio was here in London, and she could not have the dare to see him, even just to say 'hello'. Of course she was still in love with him, but she had made up her mind that she would hide that away forever. Then why couldn't she walk into that store and smiled at him like she used to do?

Then a sense of newly baked cakes distracted her a little bit. Olivia looked up. She was at the street where Don gave her the address of the best bakery in London. That was just what she needed to get him out of her mind for a few seconds. Pulling out Don's note, she looked for the right number.

There it was, a small but crowded bakery house with hundreds of different types of cakes. The great taste of the cupcakes last year still lingered on the tip of her tongue. She smiled and planned to walk into the door when she saw something.

Even though London was snowing bloody hard, she still realised the young woman who was with Fidelio the other night, his girlfriend. It would not have been a problem to her if she had not seen the man she was walking with. At first she thought it was Fidelio but then she realised that Fidelio was not that tall (even though he was, in fact, pretty tall). Moreover, this man had black curly hair and pale skin. He was wearing long black coat and a deep blue scarf. Taking a closer look at the man, Olivia could tell that he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He was wearing an irritated face but the woman was laughing happily.

And it still would not have been a problem if they had not walked hand in hand.

And it _still_ would not have been a problem if the man had not pushed _her_ in the nearest walled and kissed her passionately. A little too passionate that everyone started to look at them. It was also a little bit sexual when Olivia noticed where his hands were on her body. And worse of all, she responded to his kiss with the same passion.

It would have been all right if she had not been Fidelio's bloody girlfriend!

Olivia furiously approached them but she never had the chance to confront her since the woman had pushed the man away.

'Enough, Sherlock. We're in public.' And she turned away. But he did not give up. Sherlock (what a weird name, thought Olivia) started to kiss her ears. 'Oh, for God's sake! Sherlock!' Although it looked like she was resisting him, she clearly enjoyed it.

'You miss your little boyfriend that much, eh?' Sherlock asked jealously, still continued to do what he was doing.

'No. Stop!' She laughed. 'I'll see you tonight. Don't be a kid. You have work!'

'Tonight it is.' He smiled, but kissing, no, biting her ear still. She was blushing seriously at this moment as they caught everyone's attention. 'Black lingerie would be lovely. Your place as always. I look forward to it, Ellie.'

'I bought a new one already. I never have a chance to try it out though.' She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. 'Now go!'

The man kissed Ellie, her name as it seemed, for a final time and quickly walked away in such hurry manner that Olivia thought he was chasing after someone.

Okay, it was more than enough. She was obviously cheating on Fidelio with another man. Even that guy knew Fidelio. The young actress could not stand the idea of her best friend was being made fun of. The woman smiled and walked towards her. Realising Olivia was staring at her furiously, she frowned a little. Then she opened her eyes widely with a sight of astonishment on her face.

'Olivia…'

Olivia did not let her finish the sentence and she actually did not listen to what the woman said. She gave her a slap with all her might.

'HOW COULD YOU?' Olivia shouted. 'How could you cheat on him with another guy?'

'Wait… what?' Ellie covered her burning cheek with her hand, failing to understand what was going on.

'I saw you with Fidelio yesterday, how could you cheat on him like that? How could you kiss another man and talked dirty with him right in the middle of the street like that?' Olivia continued to snarl at her angrily.

'No. Listen, Olivia!' Ellie finally understood what was going on.

'How do you know my name?' Olivia asked surprisingly.

'Fidelio…'

'Olivia?' A voice raised, cutting Ellie's line. Olivia surprisingly turned back and saw Fidelio dashed out of the bake house. He was there. He was right in the store that she was about to walk in. And looked like his girlfriend was on her way to see him and she was escorted by _another_ man. She was cheating on him in front of his nose!

'Yeah. After all those years, you still don't know how to choose a good girl for you.' Olivia snapped at him instead of running to hug him tightly as she planned to when she saw him again.

'What?' Fidelio frowned, still astonished when he saw her here. It was the shouting that caught his attention. And then he heard a familiar voice. Olivia's voice!

'She's cheating on you with other man, right here!' Olivia pointed at Ellie.

* * *

'Oh my Goodness, I am so sorry!' Olivia apologised for a hundred of times after finding out that Ellie was just Fidelio's friend and the man, Sherlock Holmes, she saw earlier was her _real_ boyfriend.

'No, it's fine. Sherlock actually would love to hear about this.' Ellie laughed and brought tea and biscuits for them.

'Let me take care of this as my apologise, please!' Olivia insisted.

'Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. No one dares to charge my special guests.' She blinked.

'She owns the store.' Fidelio noted.

'Really? Oh my God! Last year my friend bought me some and they were awesome! That's why I went here today.' She exclaimed.

'I'm glad you like it. I just want to show Fidelio my store so I asked him to meet me here. But since you're here Olivia, I think I head back to my place and prepare things for tonight. Sherlock is quite impatient I have to say.' She giggled, putting her knitted hat and scarf on.

'How long have you been seeing him?' Olivia asked.

'I'm not seeing him, dear. He's not my boyfriend.' Ellie bent down and whispered to Olivia. 'I'm sleeping with him, which makes him my sex mate. A very good one.'

Then she walked out of the store, leaving Olivia blushing seriously and Fidelio facing his palm.

The silence between them was annoyingly disturbing.

Olivia looked down to her cup of tea as Fidelio rested his chin in on his hand and looked around the store. Both of them had countless things to tell to the other and they spent hours practicing in front of the mirror so they would not 'choke' out their true feelings. But when they see the other, all the things they wanted to say, to ask suddenly vanished out of their brain. All they wanted to do right now was to hold the other in their arms.

It was when their eyes met, for the first time since Ellie left.

* * *

**Graduated! My Fido & Livvie have graduated! What a milestone :) lol I finished the final chapter so I'll put them up together, click next for the final one after you read these rambling, or just ignore it (but I'll be sad LOL)**

**Well then, I'm pleased with Sherlock & Ellie this chapter. Again, you may not know this **_Sherlock Holmes_ **unless you've watched the BBC 'Sherlock' series. And he is, of course, OOC lol. And Ellie, again, is my daughter aka OC. Check their stories out in my profile if you have time or just support me with FidoLivvie fan fictions is enough.**

**Curse meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**NYC Lovers xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

Ellie choked when she heard the news Fidelio told her on the other side of the line, he could hear it clearly. To be honest, everyone would choke to hear that. Olivia moved in to live at his apartment in London. The workload did not allow them to live in their hometown and traveled to London everyday. Fidelio got the apartment first and to save her the trouble of finding one, he invited her to stay. She was his _best friend_ after all.

Within a year, they both became famous for their talented. All the performances during their study were all counted for the place they were standing right now. Besides theater plays, Olivia also acted in a great film and was received positive critiques. Fidelio continued his music career with hundreds of performances and was accepted as the youngest judge in the British Music Association Awards.

And it was just normal for them to live under the same roof. The forth Christmas apart (and the thing between Ellie and Sherlock) helped them get back together, but just as friends.

* * *

'_I do miss you, Liv!' Fidelio said when his eyes met hers on the day the reunited in Ellie's store. _

'_I miss you insanely, Fido.' Olivia smiled gently when she said that. His facial expression loosened up a little bit. His lips curved into the shape of a smile. _

'_So is there any reason that justifies your not contacting me again besides the fact that we were not all right back then?' He asked. He made up his mind before going to London this Christmas. She was his most precious girl, so as long as she was beside him he would never care if he were still in love with her. He just had to keep her with him, even as a _friend_. _

'_Actually no. But I'm all right right now. The truth is I was planning to go to Ellie's drawing store tonight to see you. I saw you there last year. And I just want to tell you that I can't stand the distance between us anymore. I need you in my life, my _best friend_!' She moved her hand towards him and touched his hand with dear eyes. _

_Fidelio slowly took her hand in his and held on to it tightly. _

'_Well, yeah. You must have heard from Emma the thing with Gloria and me. I also heard about Donald from her.' He said. Olivia opened her eyes with a little surprised. 'The truth is I saw him asking you out the other Christmas. I was with Gloria in London at that time. But I just couldn't come and see you. I think you know why.'_

'_I understand. I couldn't get into the store that day for the same reason. But here I am, Fido. Here I am! I need you with me this Christmas.'_

'_I do too.' He stood up and grabbed her hand. 'Let's do some Christmas shopping and some catching up. I'm sure Charles, Ellie's dad, would love to have you at the Christmas dinner. I hope Ellie can make it too, if she could ever leave Sherlock and her strange relationship with him!' Olivia laughed when he said that. She missed his humour._

'_I miss you. And I'm glad you're back in my life again.' Olivia hugged Fidelio. He hugged her back with the same old warmth that she missed. _

_Friends, it was the safest relationship for them._

* * *

Love was a dangerous proposal.

Fidelio had been hiding it from Olivia for more than a month now. With a huge help from Ellie, he finally found a decent place to stay in London. And the best thing was Olivia was here with him as well. Indeed he realised that she still had something for him as much as he did for her, but he pretended like he did not notice it and acted as her best friend, sometimes her older brother. He actually found himself comfortable living with her like this.

They both felt it was enough.

It was until Valentine's Day that things changed a little bit.

Olivia was now holding the record of continuously turning down every single guy's asking her out. She was working with most of them. She knew it could not go on like this forever, but she did not want the same thing happened with Don to happen again. She was still in love with Fidelio. But he was back in her life right now and she could not risk their friendship again. Even though she knew he was still in love with her as much as she was with him, she acted like she _missed_ that detail and treated him like a friend, and behaved just like the same childish Olivia he knew in high school. It was not that hard.

'Jesus Christ! Why do people have to invent such day like Valentine's Day?' Olivia complained when she opened the door of _their_ apartment.

'You definitely beat me on the amount of chocolate and confession on this day this year, Liv!' Fidelio helped her with several bags full of chocolate and gifts Olivia carried home with her and put them next to the coffee table on which his gifts lay.

'Impressive.' Olivia threw herself on the sofa next to Fidelio and let out a long sigh. 'It's been a loooooong day. I'm exhausted.'

'Come here.' He pulled her into his lap. Olivia giggled and curled up like a child, leaning on his chest. His heartbeats were right next to her ear. 'I spent my hold evening making your favourite chocolate. Happy Valentine's Day, Liv!'

'Aw, coconut and cherry chocolate.' Olivia took his present with happiness. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'You're a saint!' And she pulled a nice box from her purse out and gave it to him. 'Here's mine.'

'Thanks Liv.' He also kissed her on the cheek and opened the gift. 'Magnificent! Chocolate in the shapes of musical instrument. You're wicked woman, Liv. How could I eat these?' Fidelio laughed.

'Enjoy.' Olivia joined him. 'Oh by the way, Emma and Tancred sent their best to us all the way from Paris for we're the only ones that are single on this day after university. Lysander and Lauren also texted me earlier.'

'Charlie and Naren also sent me an email. Gabriel and his girlfriend are kind enough to sent us a postcard from Rome.' He gave Olivia the card.

'Big vacations for all of them. And I'm stuck here with you.' Olivia joked. Fidelio hit her with a teddy bear from the piles of presents in their living room. 'Stop it!'

'I'm the best guy you could ever get for this year.' He said.

Or _forever_, they thought.

'Well then, do you want to go out for dinner?' Olivia asked.

'How about ordering something home. You're famous now. It would be a disaster if people saw you going out with me on this day. Besides, I know you're dying to watch all the romantic DVDs you bought last week.' Fidelio said with a wide smile and an understanding face to Olivia. She gently blushed and nodded. He was still the only person that knew her best in this life.

Dialing the number, Fidelio was whistling some strange tunes, probably from his own works. Olivia smiled and opened his gift and picked one chocolate ball to eat.

* * *

Olivia Vertigo was a strong woman to anybody but Fidelio Gunn.

As expected, she was crying almost nonstop after watching a sad movie. He found himself hardly could concentrate on the movie as he was the one who handed her tissues all the time. Sometimes he felt bad for secretly smiling after handed her a tissue. Olivia hardly cried at any real life matters. She always was ready to deal with the most difficult thing in this world. But when it came to movies and novels, she cried like a baby.

'Oh my God, Fidelio. How could the director be so cruel?' She sobbed after the film ended, sniffing into another tissue.

'I think it makes their story more beautiful.' He took the DVD out.

Suddenly he felt like his neck was burning. Fidelio looked back and saw Olivia gave him a 'hot' glare. Fidelio sighed.

'All right. I admit that he was a little bit cruel.' He had to agree with her on movies no matter what! 'What movie do you want to watch next?'

'I want to rest a little bit.' Olive stretched out on the long sofa, lazily pulled up the blanket and enjoyed the chocolate Fidelio gave her. 'These are amazing.'

'You have plenty of them in the fridge.' Olivia saw Fidelio looking around the shelves in the kitchen to find his favourite bottle of wine. Of course he had thought about this as well. A little wine for the end of Valentine's Day.

'If you're looking for the Brandy bottle from Ellie, it's on the shelf to your left, first row.' Olivia instructed him to the right place. Fidelio could never remember where he put his wine collection.

The musician turned around and whispered 'thank you' while rolling his eyes. After all those years, she still knew he could never remember where he kept his bottles, and he just simple loved brandy, just like Ellie, their new friends.

* * *

Fidelio promised he never let Olivia (or himself) drink wine in any up coming occasion. It was the most dangerous liquid in this world. Not only did wine create illusion, but it also t all of his guards down. Fidelio felt like Olivia was in his arms and her lips tasted sweet, cherry maybe. He did not remember who initiated the kiss but none of them wanted it to end.

All he could remember was that it went on forever.

* * *

And it was a total-freaked-out-moment when he woke up in his bed with Olivia lying in his arms with absolutely no clothes on. Shaking his head for a few times, Fidelio tried to recalled what happened last night after movies, brandy and kisses. It hit him in the heart and head that they both had gotten so drunk that none of them could control their actions. This time they finally crossed the thin and fragile final line between best friends and lovers.

He threw himself back on the bed with a long tired sigh. What should he tell her after she woke up? Olivia probably would freak out and react badly. And what if she decided to move out? He would lose her for the countless time of his life and he just could not let that happen. She had already been an essential part in his life and life without her was, quite frankly, worthless. He did not care if people criticised him for romanticising his life. He was actually being realistic. If he wanted to move on with his life, he needed her near. For years without her were more than enough.

'I can tell you're freaking out right now, Fidelio Gunn. Don't be!' Olivia suddenly spoke. She turned around and looked at her friend in the eyes. 'This can't break our friendship. Just take it as one reckless night.'

'Just don't leave my life then everything will be fine.' Fidelio pulled her in closer.

'Of course. There's _nothing_ between us because you're my very best friend, you know it right? You don't have to worry about me being hurt after this. I'd rather do this with you than will anyone who fakes their love for me.' Olivia said, lying to herself.

She freaked out, but she could not risk her current life for one reckless moment in her life. She could pretend she did not love him like she had been doing for the past few months living with him (and even for the past few years trying to find the way back into his life), so there was no reason she could not stay like that in the future.

'Well. I'm glad to hear that. You've grown up a little bit.' Fidelio smiled in relief.

He felt a little down when she said it. But wasn't it what he wanted? He wanted to be her best friend, so obviously there was nothing between them. However, the truth kind of hurt him a little. But it was all alright. Olivia was here.

And Fidelio felt content.

* * *

'What do you think?' Sherlock asked, wrapping his arms around her warm body.

'About what?' Ellie asked softly.

'Your friend and his so called _best friend_?'

'Use your deduction skills. Even for me it's obvious.'

'What is obvious?' He asked playfully while kissing her back. '_This_ or them being in love?' Even though she could not see him, Ellie could feel Sherlock was smirking.

'I think both. Look at us.' She giggled, turning to face the man. 'We're like this without the need of that weird feeling as you've said. The kids obviously were into each other. I bet it had happened.' Then she moved forward to kiss his lips.

'Want to bet on that?' Sherlock asked.

'How can I beat you at this game, Sherlock?'

'Simple, just prepare a new lingerie for me, Ellie.'

* * *

**Finished! YAY! Finished!**

**Can't resist… I have to put Sherlock & Ellie in again. I'm crazy about them as much as I'm crazy about Fido and Livvie. **

**Oh, and the proper end for Fidelio & Olivia, please con back to **_'Christmas must be something more'_**. I need to get you guys to read my other fan fictions as well lol. **

**Enough of me then, thanks for supporting me even though I hardly got reviews but well yeah. I don't write for reviews. I write because I want to. But I can't deny that having reviews is great though.**

**So, see you guys in the near future! Back to 'Sherlock' and other fan fictions. **

**Curse meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**NYC Lovers xxx**


End file.
